Talk:Scar (Disney)
Hey! :D Ya know, I think it would be kool if they made a new movie about Mufasa and Scar, and how they grew up, and why Scar became so hateful towards his brother. Just like they made a movie about Timone and Pumbaa's background story. :D Is there anyone who agrees with me on that? What do you think? ImNedBigby 17:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Why you taking Scar off the top 30 Disney Villain list? He is #3 on the list and therefore an important villain in said category Scar is a "complete monster"!?!? Really, he is not a complete monster. If, perhaps crossed the Moral Event Horizon after killing his brother, but .... what else did? Later, Scar do not killed any character, nor returned to make another heinous act. Also, I just saw on TV tropes the "Moral Event Horizon" and says clearly: "Can lead to a Complete Monster, But crossing the Moral Event Horizon does not Imply a Complete Monster Automatically. The character can just be a bad person, the moral Event Horizon is a black mark in Their history can not be forgiven That. " In addition, the complete monster is hated for all the characters in the story, and how do they explain the herd that appears in The Lion King 2 who were faithful followers?. There are characters worse than Scar in Disney, as Frollo, Percival McLeach, Lotso, ..... As it says on my category page, Scar is considered an incriminator as he framed Simba for Mufasa's death and therefore he is one. Can you stop taking him off? David M. Hallsen 15:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This is still debatable at this stage but I see Scar as a complete monster. Not only does he betray and kill his own brother but he makes Simba think that he was responsible for it. Besides he has all the qualities that make a complete monster even if he isn't as evil as characters such as Frollo, but I think he is worse than Lotso though. [[User:Spoilerz|Spoilerz] (talk) 01:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz 11:21, August 12, 2012 In my opinion, he IS a Complete Monster and always was. Even if he killed only one person, it was his own brother and was that so he could power over all others. you can count as a complete monster without being a murdererCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree if you look at the Complete Monster description he has all the qualities that make him one ,and it's stupid that he keeps getting taken off this category when he is one of the very few disney villains that IS a Complete Monster. 01:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Spoilerz (talk) Spoilerz I think he also qualifies for the knight of cerebus category, please unlock this page and put that in. Spoilerz (talk) 03:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz The following categories need to added to the article: * Egomaniacs * Complete Monster Please Unlock I don't know about the Broadway version, but I know that this villain really is a Complete Monster. He's also a coward that Died in Disgrace. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I just added Scar (Disney/Broadway). So what makes him different from his animated counterpart. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, will you add Villains with Gruesome Deaths? Didn't Scar died a horrible death by being eaten by his own former minions? (Swoobatman (talk) 01:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC)) Envious Villains As its now a catagory, could someone who can edit this page, please add Envious VIllains to his catagories, as it was envy that drove Scar to murder his brother. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Coward? Scar is not Cowardly and preffers to run away. He always fights back and it might seem like Scar was intimidated by Simba before the fight but he wasn't because he chose to stay and fight instead of running. And he's NOT a child abuser. He never hurt simba when he was a child. And i don't think he would do anything to children.